In a typical electric power steering (EPS) system of a vehicle, a hand wheel torque sensor is used to determine the driver requested assist torque. When the hand wheel torque sensor becomes un-enabled and does not function properly, the EPS system may not be able to provide the steering assist torque. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an EPS system that better handles a situation of an un-enabled hand wheel torque sensor.